Daystar's prophecy
by Oceanpaw
Summary: Set long after Bramblestar has died, around the lake a new prophecy has arisen; but every cat has to start somewhere. my first fanfic - ever, please don't judge.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The stars glowed brightly as a black tom padded forward and lay beside the pool and prepared to take a drink.

"What am I supposed to do, Webtail?" asked the cream tom anxiously, his amber eyes glowing with anticipation as he followed the black tom into the hollow.

"Lay down beside the pool and lap up a few of the droplets - but remember - you can't tell anyone about your dream Eaglepaw." replied Webtail, nudging him forward to the crystal pool.

Two more cats followed them into the sacred hollow, their paws slipping into the paw prints of their ancestors embedded in the stone path. As the cats took up their positions, laying down around the pool, the black tom mewed "Is everyone ready?" the cats all nodded and proceed to lap the water.

Suddenly darkness enfolded around the black tom, his white underbelly showed bright against the darkness that had enveloped him. "Sunclaw?" he yowled into the darkness for his deceased mate.

"I'm here, Lightningtooth," a disembodied voice replied, her soft voice echoing in the silent blackness, "I have a prophecy for you, listen closely to what I say: "

" _Out of the moon and out of the river,"_

The darkness below him turned into a raging river onto which a reflection of the moon shimmered, but when he looked up he could see no moon, only the suffocating darkness.

" _Will rise the strong valiant day,_

 _And a motherly night,_

 _But they will always fight for dominance,_

 _You will need an ocean,_

 _To quench their thirst for it."_

As she spoke a miniature sun and a miniature moon rose out of the reflection swirling around each, fighting to be on top, other faster and faster until they became a blur of light, burning into Lightningtooth's retina. Suddenly a huge ocean swept in, washing around his paws, emitting a blue glow which softened the light of the, now slowing, sun and moon until they balanced out side by side. Then blackness engulfed him once more and the glowing eyes of Sunclaw appeared before him as she whispered her goodbye into his ear.

"Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me!" he wailed as the eyes faded and he awoke blinking in the riseing sun, lighting the sky with orange fire and tinging the hills of Windclan with it's golden glow, back at the mystical crystal pool.

###

Far away on the other side of the lake, a white she cat with bright blue eyes was biting had on a stick, to stop her from screaming in pain as she gave birth to her three kits. Her mate, Moonstar, was licking the other two clean when the third, a light grey-blue tom with a flame coloured tail, slid into the world. The she cat dropped the stick with a moan of relief and turned around to lick her son clean while the her daughters nuzzled up to her belly.

"What should we name them?" asked Moonstar,

"Sunkit, Nightkit and Oceankit." she mewed in reply, pointing at each kit in turn.

"They're beautiful names for beautiful kits."


	2. Allegance

**Warriors**

 **Riverclan**

Moonstar - black tom with an unusual white head

 **Medicine cat**

Lightningtooth - jet black tom with a white stripe along the back ad tail and underbelly

 **Deputy**

Puddlesplash - white she cat with light grey stripes

 **Warriors**

Thornear - golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Tornfur - long haired reddish-brown tom(apprentice : Wetpaw)

Fishpelt - silver-grey she cat with white stipes

Pikeclaw - very dark cream tom with black stripes

Dawnhusk - pale ginger she cat with black ears

Beetlestripe - golden brown tabby tom with dark brown stripe along the back

Ashcloud - grey she cat(apprentice : Otterpaw)

Rippleshine - grey she cat with a white tail

Petalstorm - cream she cat with lavender eyes(apprentice : Hookpaw)

Brokenheart - brown tabby tom with extremely long fur and a very short tail

 **Apprentices**

Otterpaw - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Wetpaw - tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Hookpaw - small ginger and white tom with large front claws

 **Queens**

Froststream - white she cat with bright blue eyes and a black tipped tail mother of Moonstar's kits: Oceankit (light grey-blue tom with a ginger tail, 3 white socks and one black one), Daykit (light ginger she cat with ginger tail,) Nightkit (black she cat with white socks and green eyes)

Rowanfall - light brown she cat with an extremely long tail and white underbelly (expecting Brokenheart's kits)

 **Elders**

Smalleye - old, blind tom with long brown fur and white underbelly

Queenie - light ginger she cat with a white stipe around her neck(formally a kittypet)

Minnowwhisker - once pretty tortoiseshell she cat with dappled coat oldest cat in the clan

 **Thunderclan**

Brackenstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Blackfoot - white she cat with one black sock

 **Deputy**

Oakpelt - brown tabby tom with extremely long fur(apprentice : Maplepaw)

 **Warriors**

Volewing - small brown tom

Mouseflight - small tortoiseshell she cat with long whiskers

Dovefeather - fluffy grey she cat

Jaystick - light grey tom with blue eyes(apprentice : Hollypaw)

Liontree - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Tigerstorm - brown she cat with black stripes

Birchnose - golden brown tabby tom(apprentice : Stormpaw)

Rainface - grey tom with a flat face

Dustwind - pale ginger she cat with a dark ginger spot on her forehead

Footface - white tom with black muzzle

Squirrelwhisker - ginger she cat

Thrushheart - dark grey she cat with ginger chest

Dapplestep - brown tortoiseshell with dappled coat

 **Apprentices**

Stormpaw - stormy grey tom

Hollypaw - black tom

Maplepaw - ginger tom

 **Queens**

Alderflower - dark ginger she cat with grey eyes

 **Elders**

Sparkfur - old ginger tom

Longheart - grey she cat

 **Shadowclan**

Pinestar - ginger tom

 **Medicine cat**

Leaffeather - fluff tortoiseshell with white underbelly

 **Deputy**

Deadheart - huge grey tabby with a twisted paw

 **Warriors**

Darkcloud - black she cat

Brightstripe - ginger she cat with brown stripe along the spine

Wailingstone - grey tom with dark grey ears and tail

Oneear - small black tom with green eyes and a missing ear

Needleleg - grey tom with spiky fur

Littlestripe - small white tom with black stripes

Tallface - tall white tom with ginger splotches

Ivyblaze - black she cat with one white sock(apprentice : Gorsepaw)

Icepool - white she cat with one black sock(apprentice : Bramblepaw)

Dewtail - grey tom with a black tail

Mossfern - fluffy cream she cat with pale ginger underbelly and tail

Nineheart - black tom with nine white spots along his spine(apprentice : Cloudpaw)

 **Apprentices**

Gorsepaw - light brown tom

Cloudpaw - white she cat with long fur and blue eyes

Bramblepaw - dark brown tabby tom with black tail

 **Queens**

Petalstep - light ginger she cat with white ears

 **Elders**

Blackspot - white tom with black spots

Greydrop - grey she cat with white tail

 **Windclan**

Heatherstar - grey she cat with lavender eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Webtail - old brown tom(apprentice: Eaglepaw)

 **Deputy**

Whiteear - white she cat with black ears and tail

 **Warriors**

Grassfur - grey she cat with green eyes

Rabbitleg - small brown tom with a fluffy white tail(apprentice: Sharppaw)

Hillface - large black tom with amber eyes

Fernstorm - light grey she cat(with darker flecks) and a long stripe along the spine

Runningwhisker - grey tabby tom

Rosewind - pale ginger she cat with dark ginger tail and lavender eyes

Longnose - dark grey tom with a long snout and tail (apprentice: Mudpaw)

Softpelt - tabby she cat with very soft fur

Flashlight - black tom with white and ginger splotches

Gleamstep - light grey she cat

Berryleg - dark cream tom with black socks

 **Apprentices**

Eaglepaw - cream coloured tom with a long scar across his flank and amber eyes

Sharppaw - very small grey she cat with long front claws

Mudpaw - dark brown tabby tom with one white sock

 **Queens**

Honeyrace - fluffy cream coloured she cat

 **Elders**

Fastpelt - dark grey tom with spiky fur

 **Cats outside of clans**

Soot - black she cat that lives in the horseplace

Raven - black tom with a white chest and paws, lives with soot

Trixie - a kittypet

 **Tribe cats**

Scree that rolls down cliff(Scree) - thickset light grey tom with darker stripes

Bird that eats worm(Bird) - fluffy grey she cat

Call of dying falcon(Call) - brown tabby she cat with ginger tail


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Oceankit blinked in the moonlight as a paw prodded his side, waking him up from his nap. "Hey!" he mewed loudly, "I was having a brilliant dream about a mouse and…"

"Ssh, you're going to wake them up," whispered his eldest sister, Daykit, whilst pointing at their mother and Rowanfall, who was heavily pregnant with Brokenheart's kits, "We're going exploring remember!"

"We should exit through the dirt place and swim across the stream." mewed Nightkit as she padded out of the nursery and into the camp.

"No, we should just go out the entrance," Daykit countered heading towards the camp's entrance, which was a tunnel of thorns leading to the main forest over a natural bridge, "it's easier that way."

"But what about Ashcloud? She's on duty tonight." Nightkit argued.

Oceankit sighed, his sisters were always fighting for some reason or another, sometimes they would even argue about arguing! Why can't they just get along? "Nightkit's right, we should go through the dirtplace, it'll disguise our scent and no one will even know we're gone." he reasoned.

"Fine," she growled, "but i'm not going to like it!"

"Let's go quick, before someone wakes up and finds us sneaking out." Nightkit whispered frantically urging her siblings out of the camp and into the stream.

As Oceankit waded across the small stream and into the opposite bank. He crept under a bush after Nightkit and peered out into the woods in awe. The trees were huge, spreading their branches like a mighty eagle spreads its wings. Curling fronds of bracken created miniature arch ways as mice and voles scurried along underneath, unaware or unconcerned by the kits presence in their nightly races. Bugs crawled over strips of bark and under stones or logs as the kits watched in awe of this new world. As one, the kits bounded off into the darkness.


End file.
